Zum letzten Mal Songfic
by Liesselchen
Summary: Songfic von 'den Ärzten' -g- Es geht um Draco & Ginny [nicht beschreibbar ;D, LESEN :D]


Huhu ihr! -löL- :D Also, das ist unsere erste Songfic [generell, auch das erste was wir schreiben ;D] Ihr wundert euch bestimmt, warum ich immer in der 'wir'-form schreibe, oder? Naja, wenn nicht is au egaL :P Wir Luise [15Jahre] rofL & Jule [14Jahre] löÖL :D

Disclaimer: Logisch, gehört alles J.K.Rowling und wir verdienen damit niX und uns gehört auch niX außer die Story -gg- ;D

Wichtiges: Ja, wir sind gestört ach und außerdem gibt es kein Happy End und wir halten auch niX davon, dass Draco nett ist :P Naja, nen bisseL doch... werdet ihr ja sehen ;P -wink- :]

_Er hat sie geliebt,  
Schon seit vielen Jahren._  
  
Jedes mal, wenn er sie sah, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer.  
Sie, mit ihren feuerroten Haaren & ihren Bernsteinbraunen Augen, war eine  
unerreichbare Schönheit.  
  
_Endlich sagte sie ‚ja',  
Als sie alleine waren._  
  
Obwohl es gegen die Malfoy'sche Würde war, sein Vater ihn verbannen würde,  
nahm er all' seinen Mut zusammen und sprach sie an, ob sie ihn nach  
Hogsmeade begleiten möchte.  
Sie musterte ihn, sah seinen Adoniskörper, seine Sturmgrauen Augen und  
seine silberblonden Haare, wobei ihm eine Strähne in sein arrogantes,  
dennoch so perfektes Gesicht fiel.  
Sie überlegte, ob sie wirklich mit einem Malfoy ausgehen sollte.  
Schließlich sagte sie ‚ja' und ging in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm von dannen.  
  
_Sein Herz schlug wie wild,  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss.  
Sie lachte ihn aus und sagte ‚jetzt ist schluss'._  
  
Sie saßen in den „drei Besen"und unterhielten sich über Quidditch. Ihre  
Augen glimmten auf vor Leidenschaft. Er sah sie an und dachte ‚das ist der  
richtige Augenblick', hob ihr Kinn leicht an und küsste sie sanft. Er  
hauchte ihr liebevoll ins Ohr „Ich liebe dich.".  
Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an und fing dann plötzlich an zu lachen. Ihr Blick  
war nun mit Hohn gekennzeichnet und sagte spöttisch zu ihm: „Glaubst du  
wirklich, ich könnte einen wie dich, einen Malfoy lieben?! Wie oft hast du  
mich beleidigt und nun entscheidest du spontan, dass du mich liebst?! Tut  
mir leid, aber soetwas muss ich mir nicht antun!", sie schenkte ihm einen  
letzten abschätzenden Blick und stolzierte davon.  
  
_Mit Tränen in den Augen,  
Lief er durch die Nacht.  
Und er schwor sich,  
Sie hat heute zum letzten mal über ihn gelacht._  
  
Er wusste, dass es schief gehen würde und trotzdem hatte er das Spiel mit  
einer Weasley gewagt. Er war gebrochen und sie würde es bereuen, dass  
schwor er sich.  
  
_Zum letzten Mal,  
Zum letzten Mal,  
Zum letzten Mal._  
  
Nie wieder, nie wieder würde sie ihn brechen.  
Nie wieder, nie wieder würde sie lächeln können.  
  
_An einem Geschäft,  
Blieb er plötzlich stehen,  
Denn im Schaufenster  
Hatte er etwas gesehen._  
  
Er lief durch die Gassen Hogsmeade's und merkte dabei nicht wohin er  
gelaufen war. Er schaute sich um und sah etwas in einem Schaufenster, dass  
ihn auf die Idee brachte, wie er sich an ihr rächen könnte.  
  
_Er nahm einen Stein, er hatte nichts zu verlieren,  
Er schlug die Scheibe ein.  
Sie lag allein im Bett und der Vollmond schien.  
Sie hörte ein Geräusch und dann sah sie ihn._  
  
Tief gekränkt, wie er war, wollte er nur noch eins, Rache... blutige Rache!  
Den Imperius-, den Crucio- und den Avada Kedavrafluch, beherrschte er dank  
seines Vaters.  
Mit welchem Fluch brachte man sie am besten um?  
Um sich seine Hände nicht schmutzig zu machen, entschloss er sie zu erst  
mit dem Imperiusfluch zu belegen, damit sie sich dann selbst mit dem  
Cruciofluch tötet.  
  
_Zum letzten Mal  
Zum letzten Mal  
Zum letzten Mal_  
  
Er sah sie mit seinen kalten, Sturmgrauen Augen an.  
Er lächelte.  
  
_Sie lag im Bett  
Und der Mond schien ihr ins Gesicht.  
Er küsste sie noch einmal  
Diesmal lachte sie nicht.  
_  
Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal und hauchte der toten Ginny dabei: „Du hast  
es nicht anders gewollt, Weasley!", ins Ohr.  
  
_Zum letzten Mal,  
Zum letzten Mal,  
Zum letzten Mal._  
  
Zum letzten Mal.


End file.
